Where's Perry?
|image = Where's Perry - Perry About to Disappear.png |caption = Perry about to disappear prior to being zapped by several of Doofenshmirtz's -inators. |season = 3 |production = 332 |broadcast = 168 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Bernie Petterson J.G. Orrantia Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = July 26, 2012 |international = July 28, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = "Where's Perry? Part 2" | adapt = 8 x 8 book Junior Novel | dvd = | iTunes = }} The Flynn-Fletchers are off on an African safari, leaving Perry at home to deal with Doofenshmirtz and his most evil plot yet: to take over the O.W.C.A. But when Doofenshmirtz accidentally zaps Carl the intern with his Ultimate-Evil-Inator ray, Carl takes over the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) and imprisons Doof and Monogram. Agent P steps in but gets zapped with Doof’s many raysWhere's Perry part 1 Commercial and in the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers, disappears.Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Junior Upfront 2012 Episode Summary At the airport, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry are ready to board their plane to Africa, where they will be staying at a research station that is run by Lawrence's college friend, Ignatius. Betty Jo and Clyde are there to see them off. Perry recieves a call from Major Monogram, telling him that Doofenshmirtz is up to something, and that he needs to miss his vacation to deal with it. To get out of the vacation, Perry pretends to be sick. Though it takes a bit of persuasion, the boys relent and sadly leave Perry home with Clyde and Betty Jo. Meanwhile, Candace is waiting at the front of the airport. Stacy calls her, and asks if she's ready to leave. Candace responds no, because Jeremy wanted to say something important to her before she left, but he hadn't arrived yet. A flight attendant next to her with a bullhorn tells her it is time to board the plane. On the plane, Linda and Lawrence discuss their dinner plans at Chez Afrique, Buford forces Baljeet to sit in the middle, and Phineas says how Perry "would have loved sitting on the tarmac for no reason". He then sees Ferb with neck protectors around his neck, saying that Perry would have loved the visual gag. Baljeet complains to Buford that not everything can be solved with muscle. Isabella talks about the African chapter of the Fireside Girls Handbook, which features "Identifying Fauna and Flora", "Finding Water", and to her disgust, "Eating a Grub". Baljeet tries to console her by telling her she does not need every patch. She does not agree. Candace almost gets a call from Jeremy, but due to the plane about to take off, the call was cut. She then bemoans that she won't be able to use her phone during the eighteen hour flight. Clyde and Betty Jo tuck Perry into his bed, and leave him so he can sleep. He then disguises the tissue box they left to look like him, then enters his lair. Major Monogram then tells Perry that the text he recieved from Doofenshmirtz didn't exactly warrant missing his vacation. He thought since the text was written in all caps, it was important, but then realized he accidentally hit caps lock. He tells Perry to check on him anyway. The Flynn-Fletcher's plane lands in Africa. Candace tries to call Jeremy, but figures out she has no international coverage. They then meet Lawrence's college friend, Ignatius, Iggy for short. He then takes them out to the research station. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Doofenshmirtz quickly gives (and foils) his scheme. When he was a child, he was flabby, which led him to create his Fitness Equipment Lack-inator. After making everyone fat, he would run to city hall and take over. He then tells Perry not to escape and not push the self-destruct button, which Doofenshmirtz does himself. Perry looks at Doof weirdly, with Doof admitting he's a loser. Perry then flies back home. Doofenshmirtz pretends to curse Perry, then reveals that the entire plan was a fake to keep Perry away from his real -inator, the Ultimate-evil-inator. He then tells Norm his plan. He concluded that fighting underlings, such as Perry the Platypus, was a waste of his time. He decided to build the -inator so that he could have the ultimate prize on his side; Major Monogram. Believing that Monogram would then become his sidekick, Doofenshmirtz would have access to the OWCA computer network, thus assuring his domination. He knows that Monogram sunbathes on the roof every afternoon, so he aims the -inator at a satellite, which then bounces to the OWCA building. Monogram is there, examining his uvula with a mirror. He asks Carl, who was grilling, if it seemed unusually large. The beam from the -inator bounces off the mirror, and hits Carl. Doofenshmirtz laughs, but only because his neighbor's cat is tearing her drapes. Since he can't see the results of his -inator, he decides to go to the Base and find out. The Flynn-Fletchers arrive at the research station. After refueling the truck, they take a safari on the Savannah. They reach the "Uncharted Gorge", which is it's name in English as well. Iggy states the only way to get down was to have a "highly unconventional vehicle". This gives Phineas the idea of what to do today. They go back to the station, where they go and do their own things. Phineas and Ferb plan to build an unconventional vehicle, and Lawrence and Linda get ready for their dinner reservation. Doofenshmirtz arrives at the OWCA, making Monogram very confused. Doofenshmirtz, believing Monogram had been hit, asks him to carry his things inside. When they get inside, they are captured by Carl, who is carressing a skull. Carl announces that he now plans to take over the Tri-State Area for himself. Doofenshmirtz then realizes that Carl was the one who was hit by his -inator. He then wonders whose skull Carl is carressing. Isabella is being taught the Atumu, and she thanks the three demonstrators. They then thank her for teaching them the "Izzy's Got The Frizzies". She decides to return to the research center, and the people wish her luck with the "grub thing". The middle states that eating bugs is bad. The female at the end says she did not remember having to do that when she was a Fireside Girl. Isabella then meets with Phineas and Ferb, as they are planning their "Highly Unconventional Vehicle". They are basing it off of animals, with cheetah muscle, gorrilla hands, babboon adrenal glands, rhino horn, a girraffe neck, elephant trunk, and a monkey tail. Carl has imprisoned Monogram and Doofenshmirtz in a cell with a milkshake machine. After letting Doofenshmirtz out to help with "his -inators", Carl goes with Doofenshmirtz. Seeing the extra straws in the machine, Monogram gets an idea. Candace searches for a phone to call Jeremy, and she has no luck until she finds an old telephone, which has to be used in high, unobstructed areas. So, she takes it up a tree. As Doofenshmirtz shows an unimpressed Carl his -inators, Monogram calls Perry on the phone, using straws that have been stuck together. He tells Perry to come in, but only just before the straw line collapses. Perry arrives at the OWCA, and comes to the room to rescue Major Monogram. Before he can, however, he is captured by Carl, who says he left the straws on purpose so Monogram could call Perry, and get him out of the way. Carl reveals his plan; to use the OWCA supercomputer to bring the Tri-State Area to it's knees. Doofenshmirtz tries to name the plan, but is sent away by Carl. Angry, Doofenshmirtz accidentally hits the release button, freeing Perry. Carl then uses his Evil Flynn-Fletcher Robots to try and defeat Perry. Doofenshmirtz points out that he recognizes the Linda-bot, and remembers he once had a date with her, though he had "no idea she was a robot at the time". Phineas vocalizes fanfare as he readies the vehicle to explore the gorge. The plan is to soar like a condor onto an outcrop, jump onto vines, and land on the bottom with cheetah-like grace. He states that doing it any other way would result in "instant death." Buford says that Phineas' plan is doable. Candace is in the top of a tree, trying to reach Jeremy. She finally gets ahold of him, but the signal is very faint. Carl orders the Robots after Perry. After evading them, Perry locks the computer, forbidding Carl to be able to access it. Carl orders Doofenshmirtz to do something to stop Perry, and then Doof remembers his -inators. He then goes around the room, preparing them to fire. Candace finally talks to Jeremy. Through faint and cutting phrases, she hears "Candace... I thought... we should... break... up." She then loses the signal. She then fears that Jeremy is breaking up with her. Phineas tells Buford and Baljeet to man the legs. Baljeet tries to explain to Buford that he will see that brains will come in handy, but Buford pushes him aside, saying that it's a job for brash, unthinking muscle. He accidentally pulls too hard on the lever, causing it to break. This causes the vehicle to plummet into the gorge, with the five friends falling...possibly to their "instant death." As Doofenshmirtz turns on his -inators, Carl tells him not to use them all at once. He does not hear, and they all go off. In the center of their beams, stands Perry. Perry is hit by all of the -inators at once. In a flash, Perry is gone, and no one knows where he is. At the restaurant, Linda and Lawrence find out that they have no reservation. They gasp in horror. The Episode ends with the caption, "To be continued..." Transcript Songs *''On the Savannah'' *''Izzy's Got the Frizzies'' (Instrumental) *''Highly Unconventional Vehicle'' *''Evil for Extra Credit'' End Credits First verse of Evil for Extra Credit. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is in the Pet cage and gets a call from Major Monogram. He later enters the lair through a radiator in the house. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Sped up Memorable Quotes Background Information *First time Buford and Baljeet goes with the Flynn-Fletcher family on a trip. *The 8 x 8 book based on this episode was released on June 19, 2012 while the junior novel will be released on July 31, 2012. *In the Disney Channel promo, a clip of Dr. Doofenshmirtz saying "For realsies" from "The Remains of the Platypus " was used. *The Flynn Fletchers are most likely in Kenya for their vacation, because the flew into Jomo Kenyatta International Airport Production Information *The first images were seen in the Disney Channel summer 2012 promo. *A picture of Evil Carl was tweeted by Swampy Marsh.@mmonogram picture International Premieres *July 28, 2012 (Disney XD Canada)http://press.astral.com/disneyxd/ Continuity * This is the fourth time the word "Perry" is in the title ("Perry Lays an Egg", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Perry The Actorpus"). * This is the third time Perry is gone longer than he usually is ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * Third time a ray is used to turn someone evil. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Bullseye!"). * Second time Isabella joins the Flynn-Fletcher family on a trip ("Swiss Family Phineas"). * Carl uses his built robot replica of the Flynn-Fletcher family. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") * Candace mentions International Coverage. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Doof's "Smell-Inator" reappears. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") * Doofenshmirtz remembers having a date with Linda. ("What Do It Do?") Errors *The gate number the Flynn-Flechter depart from switches between C29 on the outside, and 32b on the inside. Allusions *'''The Lion King: '''One of the lions looked like Scar from the Disney Movie "The Lion King", additionally when Buford is raising the sun, it reflects the beginning of the movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom/Betty Jo Flynn *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy *John Viener as Norm *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Vanessa Williams as Flight Attendant *Harold Perrineau as Maitre D *Edi Gathegi as Ignatius Ukareamü the Safari Guide References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Perry the Platypus